Stage Set
by SeraNeputsune
Summary: Sora has to bring Kaleido Stage back to normal. Now that she's Layla's dream Sora must try harder than ever. Eventual Sora X Layla romance. This story takes place right after episode 29.
1. Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star. I only worship it's creator.

A/N: I believe this is the first mature rated Kaleido Star. Oh the humanity, destroying the righteousness of it all! Oh well. Sora X Layla romance. This is after episode… 29. I haven't seen the rest yet, please forgive me, those that have. Also, does anyone know where to get volume 7? I need episode 27 and up.

Sora sat in her room. She was already failing at Layla's dream. Leon blatantly refused to perform with her. She watched the tape showing her and Layla performing the legendary great maneuver. That was so fulfilling, so wonderful, and so utterly impossible now. If only something could be done about Layla's shoulder. Sora would do anything to be able to perform once more with Layla.

"Fool, will Layla ever be able to perform again?" asked Sora.

Fool selected a card. "Polaris. Once guided in the right direction amazing things should happen. You know what I think?"

"What?" asked Sora hopefully.

"You'll feel better after taking a bath," said Fool smiling slightly.

"Fool, be serious!" said Sora exasperated.

"I'm not the one to do the guiding," said Fool. "Maybe you should invite Layla over to spend the night."

"Don't be stupid, she can see you, so you won't get to see anything," said Sora angrily. She threw Fool across the room.

There was a knock at her door. "Sora, it's Sarah."

"Sarah-san! Come in," said Sora.

Sarah sat down on the bed. "Layla wants you to meet her for lunch tomorrow."

"Really? I've missed her! What do you think she wants? How's her shoulder?"

"I don't know, she called. Her shoulder is doing better, she can do normal stuff now. She's been in physical therapy for a while. Kate is still restrictive about what she can do, but you know Layla, she's probably practicing trapeze by now."

"No, she's given up performing remember?"

"Well, you know what she's said. 'It won't be my last show unless I wish it.' Or something like that anyway. I've got to go see Kalos about the show, ja ne."

Sarah shut the door behind.

"I wonder what Layla wants? Maybe just a visit," pondered Sora.

"You worry too much, now, go take a bath," said Fool.

"Okay," said Sora. She quickly tied Fool up before stepping into the tub.

_(The Next Day)_

Sora practiced on the trapeze. She needed to be as good as May Wong to secure her role. She swung gracefully doing a spin before falling face down. She rolled over before getting back on the swing. She considered it momentarily then decided to try Pamela's specialty. She swung hard and leapt up. She soared high before clumsily hitting the bar and falling onto the net. She sighed and looked at her watch.

"Oh shoot! I'm late!" Sora climbed down and ran for the hotel where Layla was staying. She jumped over cars hurriedly before landing at the entrance.

"Excuse me, what room is Layla Hamilton staying in?" asked Sora.

"I'm over here, Sora," said Layla quietly.

"Layla-san!" exclaimed Sora. She ran over and hugged her. "I've missed you."

"Sora, I have something I need to talk with you about," said Layla.

"Okay."

"Follow me."


	2. Setting the stage

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star. I just watch it obsessively.

Layla took a sip of tea. "I miss performing with you, Sora."

"Me too. Kaleido Stage hasn't been the same without you," said Sora.

"I watched your show by the way. Leon disappeared after the first scene. What happened? You were very good by the way, performing nonstop like that," said Layla quietly.

"Leon… He doesn't believe in making the audience happy and I guess I made him mad. I was taking the performance too lightly, but he says the audience is only there to see him. He thinks that he's not there to make them happy only to show off his skill," said Sora.

"He's too proud. Like Yuri, he's let stardom go to his head," said Layla quietly.

"I don't know what to do," said Sora near tears.

"We might have to do some things we might not like, but we need to keep him. He's helping Kaleido Stage stay in business," said Layla.

"How's your shoulder doing?" asked Sora.

"Much better. I don't know if it will ever be the same, but it was worth it, feeling like that," said Layla in wonder.

"But, I miss performing with you. Was it really worth it?" asked Sora.

"You're right, I do miss performing with you Sora. That's partially why I asked you to come here today," said Layla.

"What?"

"I want you to help me train my shoulder back to performing level," explained Layla.

"Layla-san, Kate said that—"

"It doesn't matter what Kate said. After all, I choose my own fate. I'll choose when I do my last performance, and hopefully… I hope that my last performance will be with you sometime far away from now. I miss the thrill, the feeling of it all."

"Layla-san…"

"Sora, please do this for me," said Layla setting her tea down.

"What if you hurt yourself more? What if you can never use your shoulder again?" asked Sora worriedly.

"I don't care. I just miss performing," said Layla. She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Okay, of course I will, but what will Kate say?" asked Sora.

"I'm not going to Kate anymore. She said it was at a normal functioning level in a surprising amount of time, so I decided I'm well enough to start training it," explained Layla. "You'll help me then?"

Sora nodded.

"That's good, lets get started them. Help me unwrap it," said Layla smiling. She pulled off her shirt.

Sora blushed as she unwrapped. Layla had gained weight from not performing and her breasts were a lot larger. She tried to ignore it as she unwrapped, but still admired Layla's figure. She blushed even more at the thought.

Layla put her shirt back on. "When I get to the point I can't lift it I'll need your help." She picked up a weight, brought it behind her head, and touched it to her back. She lifted it a dozen times before she couldn't lift anymore.

"Shoot, it's harder than I thought it'd be," said Layla wincing as Sora took the weight.

"Here, left me stretch your muscles out," said Sora. Layla nodded and lay down. Sora tugged softly on the shoulder then massaged it gently.

"Thank you Sora. I promise we'll perform together again," said Layla smiling. "You'll always be my partner."

"Yeah, I like working with you better than Leon. He makes me angry," said Sora.

Layla sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How's Fool doing?" asked Layla.

"He's still trying to figure out how to sneak peeks at you. That's why I made you change out of your negligee that one day. Remember? Fool was practically drooling."

"That makes me happy. I thought you were uncomfortable with how I looked," said Layla laughing.

"No, that could never happen. You're so elegant," said Sora smiling sincerely.

"Thank you. You better go practice. I don't want my dream getting lazy on me," said Layla with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Preparing

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star.

A/N: I was thinking… Has anyone else noticed that Anna and Mia have the pet names for anorexia and bulimia… well almost, actually its Ana and Mia. Sorry, just noticed that. No one else is writing and Sora X Layla… Maybe I'm weird. I thought they made a good couple…

"Leon…" Sora paused.

"Yeah, I'll be performing today, just don't screw it up," he said.

"Thank you Leon. I promise I'll be a better partner for you," said Sora sincerely.

"I doubt you're able to. You could surrender the role to May Wong you know," he reminded her.

"Oh…" said Sora unsure of how to respond.

Sora tried harder than ever trying to add a dramatic flair to it. She breathed hard, barely able to keep up with Leon. Though she'd performed the entire show herself yesterday she'd been doing it at her own pace. Now she had to mach Leon's grace. She was glad when the whole thing was over, which was unusual for her. Normally she would've enjoyed the stage. Leon's demanding maneuvers made that impossible.

"You're improving," remarked Leon before entering his dressing room.

"Sora," said Kalos angrily. "What was that today?"

"What did I do wrong?" asked Sora.

"Everything. There was no life to it. The children in the audience were bored. Do better tomorrow," said Kalos.

Sora nodded. She looked at her watch. "I should be getting to Layla's."

"No need, I saw the show today. What happened?" asked Layla.

"Leon…" said Sora.

"It's all right. I think he's trying to ruin you to make himself look better," said Layla.

"But that's not right! We can both look better if we cooperate, and then the show would be better," said Sora confused.

"I know, but Leon doesn't care. He's a star. He doesn't have to. Sora, when you're a star, I know you'll still care about the audience," said Layla smiling.

"Mmm. Do you want to work your shoulder now?" asked Sora.

"Yes, let's go to your room," said Layla.

Sora shut the door behind them as Layla slid off her shirt. She blushed and unwrapped it.

"Does this bother you?" asked Layla noticing Sora's blush.

"A little. I know it shouldn't, because you're very pretty Layla. I admire you a lot," said Sora still blushing.

"Maybe it's not how I look," murmured Layla.

"What?" asked Sora confused.

"Nothing. Thank you for thinking I'm pretty," said Layla quietly. She slipped on her shirt and started the exercises.

"I still don't know why you need my help," said Sora.

"Well, once my shoulder gets so tired I can't lift the weight and I'd have to drop it if I didn't have help. I couldn't stretch my muscles out either. I can't lift it now," said Layla.

"That's five more than yesterday! You're getting better," said Sora smiling. She rubbed Layla's shoulder gently.

"I really appreciate this. So, how's everyone doing?" asked Layla.

"I think Kalos is disappointed in me. I'm trying to make him, Leon, and the audience happy, but it's not working. If I don't keep the Leon happy the audience is going to be disappointed, and then Kalos is disappointed. But it I do keep Leon happy the audience and Kalos are still disappointed, and then if I keep the audience happy then Leon—"

Layla drew a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Sora.

"No, you didn't hurt me, you just massaged a little low in front," said Layla blushing.

Sora's face turned bright red. She thought Layla's shoulder was a little to soft. "I'm so sorry! I got distracted! I'll never do it again! Please forgive me!"

Layla laughed. "It's okay Sora. It was an accident. I don't mind."

"I'm sorry," said Sora.

"I really don't know what you should do about Leon. Maybe find out a secret and threaten him with it," said Layla. "Then he'll be forced to perform."

"That's a good idea, but it's playing dirty, besides where are we going to find out a secret?" asked Sora.

"He's playing dirty. I have a few connections. Hold on a second while I make a phone call," said Layla.

Layla dialed a number on the phone. "Yes, this is Layla Hamilton… Okay, I'll hold…. Yes, what do you know about Leon Oswald?... Yes…. Really? Thank you. Bye."

"Well?" asked Sora.

"This one is major. It turns out he's gay, which would definitely reduce his number of fans. He'd be a fool to let that out," said Layla smiling.

"Fool? Oh no, Layla I'm so sorry!" blurted Sora.

"What is it this time?" asked Layla curiously.

"I let you uncover yourself without tying Fool up first! He probably got an eyeful," said Sora.

"That's okay, he's probably done it to a lot of people, especially those who can't see him," said Layla.

"Fool, where are you?" asked Sora.

"I'm busy," said Fool from inside a cracked drawer.

"You watched didn't you?" asked Sora opening the drawer. "Shimata!" She shut the door.

"What?" asked Layla.

"Fool! You are a bad person! You're going to get it later," said Sora angrily.

"Why?" asked Layla confused.

"He's in there… He watched you and now…" said Sora her face red.

Layla opened the drawer to see Fool busy with his pants down. She shut the drawer quickly and blushed.

"Hey, there's no other spirits for fun, get over it," said a slightly muffled Fool.

"I'm sorry Layla," said Sora, her face still red.

"Sora," said Fool. "You peeped at me, when do I get to see you?"

"NEVER!"

"Sora? Do you want to stay with me at the hotel? That way you can get away from Fool?" asked Layla.

"Really? Thank you Layla!" exclaimed Sora.


	4. Stage Set

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't watch Kaleido Star. I merely worship the creator, and wish I were Layla.

A/N: You know what's difficult? Coming up with a word that won't make people laugh for the female area down below. No, there isn't any lemonyness in this chapter, but soon my friends, soon. Unless you don't want a lemon... that would make me sad. But getting flames for a lemon would make me sadder. What a poor girl to do? (Fool: The card of reveiw, you should ask for opinions.) Fool has spoken. Tell me, lemon or no.

"Here. The bed is a double if you want to sleep with me, or if you feel uncomfortable with that I could blow up the air mattress, it'd take a while though," said Layla.

"We're both girls, it's okay, we can sleep in the same bed," said Sora.

Layla's face became solemn momentarily. "All right then, do you want dinner now? You're bound to be hungry after today's show. I had the cook make Japanese since you probably haven't had any in a while."

"It looks delicious. Thank you," said Sora. She sat down and began devouring it. Layla smiled and used the chopsticks with surprising grace.

"When did you learn how to use chopsticks? You're great!"

"I learned in Japan traveling with my father. I'm glad I improved. When I was younger I got laughed at by the Japanese performers," said Layla smiling.

"I can't imagine anyone laughing at you," said Sora amazed.

"Hmm. Sora, do you have anyone special?" asked Layla.

"Special?" asked Sora curiously.

"Yes, like someone you love."

"Well, not really. I'm sure I'll find him eventually though."

Layla was quiet for a second. "He'd have to be special for you. What sort of person are you looking for?"

"I don't really know. He'd have to be a performer like me, and be able to satisfy me both onstage and off. What about you Layla?"

"I have someone… except they don't know, and would never like me back, at least not the same way," said Layla sadly.

"You don't know that. They could be admiring you right now. What's he like?" asked Sora.

"They perform wonderfully. When I last performed with them I trembled and thought I'd lose it right there in front of the audience and moan. She's amazing," said Layla quietly.

"She?" asked Sora shocked.

Layla gasped. "I didn't mean to say that. Sora, don't tell anyone." She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'll drag out the air mattress. You can't possibly be comfortable with me now."

"It's okay Layla. I trust you. Besides you've got that special someone. Who is she? Do I know her?" asked Sora.

"I can't tell you, and yes you do," said Layla quietly.

"I bet it's Anna, she's pretty boyish. I don't know if she's, well, a lesbian or not, but I could ask her," said Sora.

"No, it's not Anna. Sora, I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about it," said Layla quietly.

"Okay. I'm going to put on my pajamas okay?"

"I'll leave," said Layla.

"No it's okay really. I don't mind," said Sora. She tugged off her shirt. Layla blushed. She turned, but watched in the mirror. She felt awful, but couldn't keep her eyes off of Sora. When Sora took off her bra, Layla felt dampness in her panties. She blushed and tried to ignore it knowing it was awful of her. Remembering how she felt doing the legendary great maneuver with Sora brought actual pain in her womanliness. She wished Sora could relieve it for her, and for a moment, she even considered doing what Fool had done earlier that day.

"I'm dressed," said Sora smiling. Layla turned. She was wearing a long white nightgown.

"My turn then. I must say, I'm a bit shy," said Layla quietly, thinking of her panties.

"Don't worry I won't watch. Goodnight," said Sora climbing into bed. "Hmm… What's this?" Sora blushed.

"I'm sorry, now you must really think I'm awful," said Layla blushing.

"Not at all, I thought it very elegant and adult-like at first. I didn't think anything like that. Only, if its been used, could you please move it?" asked Sora.

Layla blushed and took the vibrator the had been concealed under the sheets to the bathroom. She considered it for a moment, sighed, and changed into her red silk negligee.

"Layla, you're so elegant," said Sora admiringly. "On most people that'd look unseemly, but on you it looks great."

"Thank you," said Layla appreciatively. She slid under the satin sheets and turned out the light.

It was a minute before Sora spoke. "Who is it Layla? Maybe Mia, but she's not really your type. Sarah-san maybe?"

"No. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Hmm… May Wong isn't nice enough… Pamela maybe?"

"No, Sora, I said I don't want to talk about it."

"A member of the 'Freedom Lights?'Rosetta? No, she's to young. Is she a member of the 'Freedom Lights?'"

"Sora stop it!"

"I bet she is, you didn't say no to that."

"Stop," said Layla.

"Jean?"

"No."

"I'm right, she is a member of the 'Freedom Lights.'"

"Sora, stop it please."

"No she's not your type, and she's not good enough… That leaves… me?"

"Sora," said Layla quietly.

"I guessed it didn't I? When I watched the tape of our last performance, you looked about ready to… Me!" exclaimed Sora after it sunk in.

Layla turned away hiding her tears. She didn't want Sora to see her cry.

"Layla… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" said Sora uneasily. "Good night."

"Good night Sora," said Layla carefully staying to one side of the bed.

Layla listened as Sora tossed and turned.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to get out the air mattress?" asked Layla choking back tears.

"No, it's okay," said Sora quietly.

"Thank you Sora," said Layla feeling oddly relieved.

A few minutes later Sora interrupted the restlessness.

"I'm flattered you feel that way Layla. If you were a man you'd be perfect for me too," said Sora quietly.

"Thank you… no don't say anything. Just think about this. What does gender have to do with anything? I wonder if you'd love me if only I were a man. Then again, what does gender have to do with love. Good night Sora," said Layla quietly.


	5. Setting it in Motion

Disclaimer: Kaleido Star I own not, though I watch, till my brain does rot.

A/N: Layla causes feelings in my womanliness… not that you needed to know that. (or wanted to for that matter.) I don't want to spoil it for myself, so not researching Leon. (bows apoligetically) I could've had these chapters up days ago, but the login wouldn't work. I really really apreciate your reveiws, I don't need them for insperation, but it makes me feel better. Enjoy.

Sora awoke from an uneasy sleep the next morning. She looked over to find Layla gone. She got up and went to the bathroom door. She started to knock, but decided against it. She put her ear to the door. Layla was crying. She flung open the door.

"Layla-san, what's wrong?" asked Sora. She'd started to hug her but had stopped noticing Layla wasn't clothed. She blushed then decided Layla needed her and hugged her anyway.

"Sora, I'm so embarrassed," said Layla.

"Why?"

"I'm naked and—" she stopped mid-sentence realizing Sora hadn't noticed the wet vibrator hanging partially outside of her.

"It's okay whatever it is. Now what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have burdened you," said Layla.

"You haven't burdened me, now tell me what's really wrong," said Sora.

"It's nothing you can fix," murmured Layla.

"Try me," said Sora.

"I love someone who'll never love me back," said Layla wiping at her tears.

"Now you're being unfair. Don't tell me who I can and cannot love," said Sora.

Layla looked up her eyes wide.

"I've thought about it, and if you were a man I'd already have been in love with you, as it is, you just had to help it along a little," said Sora. She leaned down and kissed Layla softly on the cheek, feeling great, yet somehow awful. She wasn't comfortable with being considered a lesbian quite yet. "As long as we take it slow."

"Sora," said Layla crying in happiness now. She hugged Sora tightly.

"You're not alone anymore. So, I'll take this. Get dressed," said Sora sliding the vibrator out. Layla shivered in delight. Amazingly she didn't feel empty inside like she normally did. Sora washed the vibrator off allowing Layla time to get dressed.

Sora smiled and hugged Layla tightly, enjoying the feeling of her warmth before feeling guilty and stopping the hug.

"It's okay Sora. No one will find out, and it's perfectly all right," assured Layla. She planted her lips softly on Sora's and licked playfully before sucking gently on Sora's lips. She pressed her breasts against Sora's letting Sora feel the warmth and the softness Layla possessed. Layla slowly broke the kiss.

"Um, thank you," said Sora unsure of what to say. Layla laughed and hugged her.

"Now go perform a dandy show, and remember, Leon's gay," said Layla.

"Oh, but so am I," said Sora.

"There's a difference," said Layla.

"Oh?" asked Sora.

"First, no one knows, second, lesbians are hot, and third, you can be bi and the guys still won't care," said Layla.

"But I'm a lesbian, I love you," said Sora.

"You loved a guy at some point, even if you didn't if anyone finds out then you did, so you're bi. I love you too. But most girls don't like bi men so he can't do anything. Also if someone does find out, all the men will like us, and some girls will like us even more. Good luck Sora, my dream," said Layla smiling.

"Thank you Layla. I'll see you after the show," said Sora.

"Bye," said Layla.

Sora hurried back to Kaleido Stage where breakfast was being held and people were getting prepared for the show.

"Leon-san, I need to speak with you," said Sora.

"I'm busy," said Leon.

"Oh? I don't think you are. I have something very important to discuss with you," said Sora.

"It can wait," said Leon.

"Oh? You never know, I might let something slip between now and then. After all today is a beautiful gay day," said Sora meaningfully.

Leon looked up shocked. "All right."

When they got to the dressing room her slammed the door and smashed Sora against the wall. "How did you know?

She kept her eyes level with him. "I have my ways, now Leon, I don't want to use this against you, but I will."

"What do you want? Money?" asked Leon.

"No, I want you to perform to the best of your ability no matter what you think of me."

"I hate you, Sora Naegino. But I suppose you're right. I'll have to do what you want me to," said Leon grudgingly.

"Thank you Leon. I appreciate it, and I'm sure the audiences will too," said Sora.

This time Sora performed in her usual somewhat reckless manner. The audience and Sora thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Good," said Kalos after the show ended.

"Thank you," said Sora smiling.

"Sora, how'd you do that?" asked Anna.

"Layla helped me," said Sora smiling.

"I'm so happy, it looks like Kaleido Stage will do well after all," said Mia.

"And we get to see Leon on stage!" said Marion happily.

Sora almost laughed realizing how silly Mia and Marion's infatuation with Leon was.

"Good job Sora," said Layla smiling.

"You want to work on your shoulder now?" asked Sora.

Layla nodded, her eyes glittering slightly. They went to Sora's room.

"Fool! Come out where ever you are and I'll flash you," called Sora.

Fool popped out of the drawer. "Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"There you are," said Sora. She blindfolded him and tied him up. Then she turned to Layla.

"I'm not wearing the bandages today so you don't have to worry about it," said Layla.

"Oh," said Sora slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry. When we're done you can look all you want," said Layla.

"Untie me! Untie me!" exclaimed Fool. "I want to see lesbians at work."

"Fool, shut up," said Sora angrily.

"You don't deny it," said Fool grinning.

Sora ignored him and handed Layla the weight. She watched the muscles in Layla's shoulder making sure they didn't twist or become overworked. "Wow, thirty, you're about normal Layla."

"Normal for someone not advanced. I used to be able to do one hundred," said Layla quietly.

"Wow… I doubt you'll ever be able to do that again. I can't," said Sora stretching Layla's muscles and massaging.

"I really liked it the time you accidentally grabbed my breast," said Layla quietly.

"Oh really?" asked Sora. She grabbed it playfully, and then massaged it slowly.

Layla sighed contentedly. Sora slipped Layla's shirt off and removed her see through lacey block bra. Sora gently gave Layla's rosy nipples a squeeze. She licked them softly. Layla was panting.

"Layla, I'm sorry I probably won't be able to fulfill you, but if there's anything you want, guide me to it," said Sora sincerely.

With that Layla tugged off her skirt.


	6. The Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star. Yeah.

A/N: Lemon, lemony lemon, lemony lemon. Lemon. (I sang that to the star wars theme song or something similar. Yeah) Yes, I was aroused while writing this, leave me alone… Or review if you wish. By the way… This chapter is full of lesbian sex. Did I mention that already? If offended go bye bye. If not enjoy and review.

Layla's panties barely covered her womanliness. What it did cover was still visible through the lace. Sora slid Layla's panties off and merely looked for a second.

"Wow, it looks like mine," said Sora amazed.

Layla laughed. "Yes, we're both female after all."

"I don't know, I thought yours would be more elegant somehow. The hair is shorter though," said Sora.

"Did you expect it to have a crown or something? I trim down below," said Layla.

"People do that?" asked Sora.

"Some do, some don't, some shave," explained Layla.

Sora blushed. "Yours is rosier than mine, and the lips are prettier somehow."

"Thank you," said Layla awkwardly.

"So, um, how exactly do lesbians… you know," asked Sora blushing.

"Do whatever. I'm sure you'll figure it out," said Layla.

Sora blushed. She gingerly opened Layla's lips and planted a delicate kiss on her womanliness. She sucked softly on Layla's most sensitive spot.

"Layla?"

"Hmm?" Layla was breathing hard.

"Is it okay if I put a finger inside you?" asked Sora.

"Please do."

Sora slowly inserted the tip of one then another. "You're so… loose."

"You can put another in," said Layla quietly. "And go deeper."

Sora did and slowly inched inside. Eventually she hit a hard spot. "Wow, it's deeper than I thought."

"No Sora, that's my cervix darling."

"Then… then, you're not a virgin?" asked Sora.

"No," said Layla quietly.

"Who…?" asked Sora slightly jealous.

"A long time ago with Yuri. You're a lot better at this than he was, and he'd done it before," said Layla quietly.

"You love me more right?" asked Sora.

"Of course. I love you more than you can imagine," said Layla.

"I wanted to really be tied to you," said Sora.

"We were tied as soon as we said we loved each other. The bond got stronger the second you slipped a finger in me and it'll never go away. I love you," said Layla quietly.

"Did Yuri make fireworks fly?" asked Sora.

"No," said Layla, truthfully.

"Tell me how to make them fly for you," said Sora.

"You made that happen before, onstage even. Rub right there. Yes! And push your fingers in and out."

Sora synchronized the motions. She watched Layla's face intently. She was enjoying the tightening wetness on her fingers when Lay's eyes rolled back slightly and she started moaning and screaming. She felt a stiff tightening on her fingers and had to wait until Layla calmed down to get her fingers out.

"Heaven is in my ears," said Fool quietly.

"Sora what's the matter?" asked Mia from the outside of Sora's locked door.

"Are you okay?" asked Anna.

"Don't be silly, of course she is," said Sarah. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Layla stiffened. Sora looked at her worriedly.

Sora decided now was a good time to practice her acting. "Sarah-san, make everyone go away. I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

"Okay, everyone, leave, there's nothing to hear or see here. I have to talk to Sora privately. Now Sora, let me in," said Sarah.

"Demo… Sarah-san," said Sora.

"Don't be nervous, you always talk in Japanese when you're nervous, now let me in or I'll tell Kalos," said Sarah.

"But, he's shy and embarrassed," said Sora taking off her clothes. She mouthed at Layla to hide in the closet. Layla gathered up her clothes and did. Sora slung her clothes across the bed and put a robe on.

"I don't care, let me in or Kalos will know about this," said Sarah.

Sora pinched her cheeks to make them rosy and opened the door.

"Where is he?" asked Sarah.

"Hiding," said Sora embarrassed.

Sarah closed and locked the door. "I know you had a good time, you were moaning and screaming so hard it didn't even sound like you. Question is, were you protected?"

Sora nodded.

"And he's been tested?"

Again, Sora nodded.

"Where ever you are, treat our Sora good okay!" yelled Sarah. "I don't see why he's so embarrassed. Sora, just don't do it too often or you'll run yourself down and be unable to perform. Next time go to his place. That way the entire house won't know about it okay?"

Sora nodded. She pressed her thighs together noticing she was quite wet. "So, um, can you leave? We were kind of in the middle of something," said Sora blushing.

"Okay, okay, but fill me in on the details later. Have fun!" said Sarah leaving. Sora locked the door.

"That was close," said Layla.

"Worth it though," said Sora smiling. She laid down. "My turn."

Layla blinked. "You want to give up your virginity already."

"It's not technically going to make me not a virgin anymore is it?" asked Sora.

"Sora, with lesbians, our finger is our form of penetration. If I do this then you won't be a virgin," explained Layla.

Sora thought about it. "I'm willing to give it up for you. Just one thing, will it hurt?"

Layla thought about it. "No."

Sora looked confused. "They say it always hurts the first time."

"Trust me," said Layla.

She spread Sora's legs and gently parted Sora's lips. Layla licked her finger to make sure there wasn't any unnecessary friction at first. She slowly delved it in and smiled touching Sora's cervix. Then she pulled her finger back and slammed it inside making Sora moan and scream. Sora pressed herself harder onto Layla's finger.

After Sora got her breath she asked, "Why didn't it hurt?"

"You were already broken. Acrobatics does that to a person," said Layla smiling.

"Hey," said Fool. "I can hear every sound you make; it wouldn't kill you to let me see."

"Layla, I love you," said Sora. She kissed Layla soundly on the lips probing her mouth with her tongue.

"I love you too," said Layla after finishing the kiss.

"Now, how do we get you home? Sarah-san is probably watching to figure out who you are."

"Do you think we should let Sarah know? She could keep the other's from finding out," said Layla.

"I don't know if she could keep a secret this big," said Sora.

"I wish we'd have thought to tell them we were watching TV or something," said Layla.

"You want to wear a disguise?" asked Sora.

"That does seem to be the best idea so far," said Layla quietly. "Do you have any man clothes?"

"Some of Ken's stuff that got mixed in with mine. Here," said Sora grabbing up a shirt and pair of pants. "Now we need sunglasses and something to do with your hair."

Layla swept her hair back in a low manly ponytail. She changed quickly and put dark sunglasses on. Sora put on regular clothes.

"Fool, does Layla look like a man?" asked Sora.

"No," said Fool frankly.

"What if she looked down and ran off with me?" asked Sora.

"No," repeated Fool.

"What's the problem?" asked Sora.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but breasts," said Fool.

Sora pondered this. "I have leftover bandages, we could squash your breasts down and then it'd be okay."

Layla nodded. They tried it.

"Now?" asked Sora.

"She'd look better naked," said Fool.

"I mean does she look manly?" asked Sora.

"Passable," said Fool.

"Wish me luck Sora," said Layla quietly.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" asked Sora.

"No, you stay here and hope that Sarah and the rest of the members of Kaleido Stage don't recognize me," said Layla.

"Bye," said Sora kissing Layla softly.

"I love you," said Layla before leaving.

"That was hot," said Fool after Layla left.

Sora flung him across the room.


	7. Beginning

Disclaimer: Watashi don't own Kaleido Star. Watashi wa ai Kaleido Star.

A/N: I'm so very sorry about the utter lack of updates. I was whisked off to the beach on short notice. If I had known then I would've had Cris update for me. The secrets out, you know I'm holding out on you, not giving you the chapters. Am I evil for that?

"Sora!"

"Sarah-san," said Sora.

"It's hilarious, you have _the _most feminine lover ever!" exclaimed Sarah laughing.

"He's wonderful," said Sora frowning.

"He's so nervous too. He took off as soon as I spotted him," said Sarah. "Well, I hope the show goes well. Good luck."

"Haven't said anything have you?" asked Leon.

"Of course not. This is the only way I can keep you under control after all," said Sora.

"I do admire you, not only for driving such a hard bargain but also for making the children happy. I haven't made the audience happy in a long time," said Leon.

"Certainly you don't mean that Leon," said May Wong. "After all, Sora's no good. Layla even abandoned her."

"She did not, I still see her every day," said Sora.

"She'll never make a good partner for you Leon. I, however, am amazingly gifted at the trapeze."

"I would enjoy working with you sometime," said Leon.

"Oh, then how about today?" asked May Wong. She grabbed Sora's arm and flipped her.

Sora slowly came to her feet. May Wong smiled. "You can't perform today can you? If you say you can I'll snap your arm."

Sora gritted her teeth.

"We all play dirty, get used to it," said May Wong.

"Kalos, I'm sorry, I cannot perform today, May Wong will have to substitute," said Sora.

"What's the matter?"

"I twisted my wrist in practice. I'm going to go work the kinks out of it," said Sora quietly.

Kalos nodded. "May Wong, your up."

Sora ran to the dressing room in tears. She hid quietly in the corner letting tears run down her cheeks.

"Sora? Are you in here?" asked Layla.

"Layla? What are you doing here?" asked Sora wiping at her tears.

"Watching out for you. How bad are you hurt?" asked Layla.

"I'm not. May Wong told me to say I was or she'd snap my arm," said Sora.

"Why didn't you tell Kalos?" asked Layla.

"I was afraid. She'd hurt me and then I wouldn't be able to perform with you," said Sora in tears.

"Oh Sora," said Layla hugging her. She kissed Sora gently on the mouth.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Leon from the doorway. He was smirking.

"It isn't what it looks like," said Layla distraught.

"Oh, it seems to me Sora no longer has one up on me," said Leon.

"Yes I do," said Sora. "If the story leaks out it won't affect my popularity. Men will find the fact I'm bisexual attractive, as well as some women. However, if your story leaks out your fan base will drop greatly."

"I hate you Sora Naegino," said Leon. He stormed out.

Layla smiled and kissed Sora softly. "Good job."

"Hey Layla?" said Sora quietly.

"Yes?" asked Layla running her fingers through Sora's hair.

"My panties are wet," said Sora quietly.

"Mine too," said Layla smiling. "Follow me."

"Why are we in the practice room?" asked Sora.

Layla merely climbed up, grabbed the trapeze, and motioned for Sora to do the same.

Sora grabbed the other trapeze hesitantly. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Layla nodded and swung. Sora followed her lead. Layla did the Golden Phoenix right into Sora's arms. Sora set Layla down and jumped to the other trapeze. She swung hard. She had perfected this maneuver, much to her own astonishment. She leapt up spun, and grabbed the same trapeze she'd jumped from. Then she jumped into Layla's arms.

"You're so wonderful," murmured Layla. She jumped carrying Sora to the other trapeze. She grabbed the other with her foot and hung between two trapeze dangling by her feet. She set Sora in between her legs sot they were literally straddling each other. Sora momentarily imagined how this would feel nude. She could feel her womanliness pressing down against Layla's. Layla grabbed Sora's hands and used her ankles to spin Sora upside down, then herself again. She spun like this for a while before getting back up onto one trapeze. Sora sat comfortably on her lap.

"I missed you," murmured Sora trembling slightly.

"Let's never leave each other again," said Layla softly caressing Sora's cheek.

"I don't know how that would go over with the rest of the world," said Sora giggling. She didn't think the world would approve of their relationship.

"Are you uncomfortable with it?" asked Layla.

"Only in public," murmured Sora quietly.

"Yes, that's understandable, but what about the relationship itself?" asked Layla.

"Well, I really can't picture calling myself a… but if I don't think about it, then I'm happier than I've ever been before."

"Yes, I don't think I could really bring myself to call you, or me, that either. It makes it feel dirty and wrong, when our love feels so right," said Layla quietly.

"Hey, Layla, what religion are you?" asked Sora.

"I try to be Christian, I really do. But how could God disapprove of loving another human being?" wondered Layla quietly. "If loving you means going to hell, then it's still worth it. As long as you're with me I can be happy."

"Layla…" whispered Sora, tears filling her eyes. Layla kissed the falling tears softly.

"It makes it hard doesn't it? At times, I want to tell the world about us, be free of restraints. I want to take you to restaurants, kiss you, go dancing with you… yet I can't."

"It'd be easier if one of us were a boy," said Sora with a sigh.

"Yes… I wonder, which of us plays that role?" asked Layla curiously.

"Well, I don't think you could be boyish, and then again, I'm not boyish either," said Sora. They started laughing.

"Layla, welcome back," said Kalos from the doorway.

"I'm glad to be back," said Layla smiling. "I have one condition though."

Kalos raised an eyebrow.

"Get rid of May Wong," said Layla.

"Done," said Kalos walking away.

"Kalos," said Layla

He turned to face them.

"What stage are we doing next?" asked Layla curiously.

"_Sleeping Beauty," _said Kalos.

"Who's playing lead this time?" asked Layla.

"Hmm… You are," decided Kalos.

"Oh? Then as the lead I have a request," said Layla, somewhat mischievously.

"What?"

"Make Sora my prince," said Layla wrapping an arm around Sora protectively.

Kalos raised an eyebrow, but nodded and left.

"Layla!" exclaimed Sora shocked. "Now Kalos knows."

"Yes, but he's probably guessed by now," said Layla quietly. "This will help people get used to the idea. Us playing lovers I mean."

"Yeah, I suppose so. What if Leon tells them all first?" asked Sora worriedly.

"He should keep quiet. If not, we'll deal with it," said Layla shrugging.


	8. Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star, though I wish I did. Sighs

A/N: Are you all happy so far? I like reviews, even anonymous ones. It's the only way I know you are enjoying what I'm writing or not. So onegai, review. It also shows you care whether you flame or not, it makes me happy when people review. Haven't gotten flames on this site yet, so maybe I'm doing better? Enough rambling on my part. Also, check out my Sailor Moon Haruka/Michiru fic!

"Sora?" asked Layla quietly.

"What?"

"Are you still nervous?" asked Layla applying lipstick.

"Um, yeah, but you said you got it approved didn't you?" asked Sora.

"Yes, Kalos accepted it," said Layla adding a few finishing touches to the makeup.

"So, are we going to add that in today or tomorrow?" asked Sora.

"Today, after all, the dress rehearsal can be interrupted when everyone else gets the shock, I don't want to mess with the performance," said Layla. She stood and waited.

"Wow, you look great Layla!" exclaimed Sora.

"Thank you," said Layla smiling.

"I swear I hate working with those two!" screamed May Wong from the hallway.

"You should be glad you got a part at all," said Kalos.

Sora poked her head out to watch the exchange. May Wong was to play one of the three fairies with Mia and Anna.

"Lucky? I'm better than Sora," said May Wong vehemently.

"You may step down if you wish," said Kalos.

"Never," said May Wong angrily; she turned and left.

Sora sighed.

"Things like this are so bothersome. That's why I have such a hard time dealing with new members," said Layla with a sigh.

"How do you think everyone will take it?" asked Sora.

"Well, I know Mia and Anna won't mind. Sarah probably won't either. I don't know about everyone else."

"How do you know Mia and Anna won't mind?" asked Sora worriedly.

"Eh? You mean you haven't noticed?" asked Layla.

"Noticed what?" asked Sora.

"I thought you'd have seen it, or maybe even been told," said Layla confused.

"Seen what?" asked Sora.

Layla looked around and then whispered. "Anna and Mia are a couple."

"EHH? Honto?" asked Sora.

"You're doing the Japanese thing again. Yes. Mia is always clinging onto Anna and getting pictures. Besides, occasionally you can almost see the little hearts in her eyes."

"But Mia likes men! She was looking at Leon-san just the other day," said Sora confused.

"Sora, people can like both. Anna's pretty masculine anyway," said Layla. "Really, I still can't believe you hadn't noticed."

"Sorry… I guess I just don't notice this stuff," said Sora embarrassed.

"Anyway, we should get ready," said Layla.

The rehearsal was flawless, if you didn't count May Wong's complaints. They were at the climax of the show, changed to suit Sora and Layla.

Layla laid on the tightrope, balanced quite precariously. Sora leapt from the trapeze landing a short distance away from Layla. She approached and leaned down. Then the script changed drastically. Rather than doing the chaste stage kiss required Sora swept Layla into her arms and kissed her passionately. The rest of the cast stopped startled.

Layla's eyes opened and she smiled mischievously. They then begun the highly sensual trapeze dance they had worked on before. Their bodies intertwined and slid together in a fluid movement. When they finished there was a hum as the other cast members murmured to themselves. They jumped down.

"Well?" asked Layla, daring anyone to say anything.

"Oh my, this certainly explains a lot," said Sarah looking at the couple.

"Disgusting," muttered May Wong.

Mia and Anna merely stared.

"Back to practice," said Ken quietly looking hurt.

The rest of practice was uneventful. Afterwards they went to the dressing rooms.

"Sora!" exclaimed Mia. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We weren't ready yet," said Layla, brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Sora, Mia and me have something to tell you," said Anna quietly.

"We're like that too," said Mia, holding on to Anna's arm for emphasis.

"Yeah, that's great," said Sora.

"You aren't surprised?" asked Anna.

"No, Layla told me," said Sora.

"EH?" Anna and Mia exclaimed.

"It was fairly obvious," said Layla quietly.

"So," said Mia awkwardly. "How long have you…?"

"Not long, what about you two?" asked Sora blushing.

"Pretty much since we joined Kaleido Stage," said Anna.

"That long?" asked Sora shocked.

"Excuse us, but Sora and I have some practicing to do. Come Sora," said Layla grabbing her hand.

"Oh, ok. See you later!" said Sora being dragged.

They rode to Layla's place in silence. When they stepped inside Layla turned to face Sora.

"That was good, it had a sensual feel to it, but I get the feeling you really aren't comfortable with all the movements. So I want to try something," said Layla. They went to the practice room. "Strip." Layla commanded. She started undressing.

"EH?" asked Sora shocked.

Layla sighed. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Here," said Layla helping Sora undress. She pulled herself onto the tightrope. Sora climbed up as well.

Sora blushed unable to control herself. She stared at Layla's nymph like nude form. She jerked her eyes away trying not to stare.

"That's not how prince charming would normally act," murmured Layla.

Sora jerked back to reality. She leaned down for the kiss liked before but stopped. Where had she put her hands for balance last time? More importantly, where would be a safe spot now?

"Anywhere is fine. Your hand usually falls somewhere near the tops of my breasts," said Layla reading the expression in Sora's eyes

"You're sleeping beauty. Keep your eyes closed," said Sora with a smile. She blushed, somewhat relieved. She leaned over and kissed Layla passionately, her tongue probing Layla's mouth softly.


End file.
